Hologroj
Hologroj is the thirteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Corey makes his band famous by spreading a rumor that they're all dead. Kin uses holograms of their band to make people think that their ghosts who are coming back from the dead. Plot The episode begins with Laney with a bat preparing to hit a melon thrown by Kin, with Kon acting as a catcher. Laney reminds Kin of the bet they made, that if she hits the melon she can have Kon for a day, which Kin agrees to. She smugly tells Kon that she hopes he'll enjoy being her sister. However, when Kin throws the melon, to her surprise it passes right through her bat. Kin explains to a confused Laney that it was a hologram, a projection made of light. He also says Corey had asked him to make a hologram projector, but he doesn't know why. Corey answers her by turning on the news channel to Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening announcing the death of Grojband and how they increased majorly in popularity since they died. Corey explains to her that he's going to use holograms of themselves to play as the ghosts of their dead bodies. He shows them a holographic version of their band called "Hologrojband" playing music on stage. He plans on playing a song in the bodies of their holograms at the park to then pass it off as a resurrection. They still face a problem which is the fact that they don't have lyrics so that all the band can do is post holographic fliers around the town and say "Are you ready to rock? We'll see you in the park." The band goes to the park to feed some squirrels before they get to work and they leave Hologrojband behind. Trina is in her room with a cardboard cutout of Nick Mallory which Mina is controlling to move and talk. Trina is talking with the cardboard cutout until he hears Mina say "Nick wonders if any of us truly exist." She gets mad at Mina for saying that and she finds out that the reason she said that is because she was reading a Book of Philosophy while she was doing it. Trina tells her that she can't love Nick is they're both thinking. Then she hears Holo-Corey say "Are you ready to Rock?" This makes Trina madder because she thinks that Mina was the one who said that, but then Mina tells her that she's not doing that voice. They both go down into the garage and they find out where the voices are really coming from. She attacks Hologrojband with a broom, making them all run away and leave the garage and she demands Mina to compliment her broom swinging. Somewhere out in public, Hologrojband is freely going around by themselves putting up fliers everywhere without needing the control of any real people. They start terrifying everybody in the town, making them think that they are the ghosts of Grojband. Meanwhile, the real Grojband is walking through the park. Kon is all beaten up and has some rabid squirrels biting his arm because he tried to pet it. Kin notices that Hologrojband is running loose around the town, putting up fliers without them controlling them to do so. They are all shocked to see this happen and then Kon tries to beat them up. Kon goes up to Hologrojband and he threatens to beat them up if they don't go back with them. Hologrojband accepts to having a fight with him and Kon takes the first shot. He a attempts to punch Holo-Corey in the face but his fist goes right through him. Somehow, Holo-Corey is able to touch Kon despite Kon being able to touch him and he grabs him by the shirt and the band gives Kon a beating. Kon is thrown onto the ground looking brutally beaten by the holograms and Laney asks him how he got beat up by holograms. Corey drags Kon home with him and the band goes home before people notice that they're still alive. Buzz Newsworthy is at The Riffin House doing a live news broadcast on the death of Grojband and how people are reporting sightings of the ghosts of their band haunting the town. Kate and Allie are at a shrine to Grojband, being depressed that Grojband is dead. Grojband is in the garage watching this on TV later and Laney tells Corey that sooner or later, people are going to figure out that Grojband isn't really dead and that "their ghosts" are just holograms. Corey tells Kin that he needs to shut them down but Kin tells him that he programmed them to be unstoppable just like they are. Trina comes into the room and gets mad at them for still being there. She tells them that they'd better be gone when she gets back or else she'll attack them with a broom again and then she leaves. Trina walks right into the news broadcast and then Buzz Newsworthy jumps out of a trashcan and does an interview with her. He asks her what it's like for her now that she's lost her brother. Trina denies the fact that her brother is dead and she tells him that he's still in the garage with the rest of his band as they speak. Trina proves to him that he's wrong by opening the garage door to reveal, Grojband only to see that nobody is there. Buzz wished her good luck with her crumbling reality and Trina ran away screaming in fear. Buzz ends the news broadcast and tells the viewers that he'll see them in the park for the performance made by the ghosts of Grojband. After everybody leaves, Grojband comes out from behind the couch which was where they were hiding the whole time. Laney tells Corey that they still have no lyrics and Corey says that he has no other choice but to tell their fans that they're not really dead. Grojband goes into the garage with Kate and Allie and they reveal their true selves to them and explain to them that the whole thing was just a joke and that they're not really dead and that their ghosts are just holograms of themselves. Kate and Allie don't believe them and they think that they are just a Grojband cover band which is coming out too soon. They both leave still believing that Grojband is dead and their plan to stop the entire scam failed. Corey is shocked to see this because he had no idea that people hated cover bands. Trina and Mina are walking through the town and Trina talks about Corey going missing. She says that she would be happy if her brother died but she's not happy so that means her brother is still alive. Mina tells her that she agreed with her but the only because it says on their friendship contract that she has to agree with everything she says. She then reads from her book of philosophy that it may be possible that her brother never existed. She says that maybe nobody really exists and that everybody just thinks they exist. Trina says that if that's true, then that means that she doesn't exist either. Mina tries to explain more to her but then she falls into the sewer. Trina notices that she's gone and she thinks that she philosophized Mina away. She thinks that it's cool what she did and she walks away laughing. Corey is in the garage pacing himself to try and think of a way to get himself out of the trouble he and the band got into. Kin tells him that. Hologrojband is programmed to shut down after playing a song. Corey gets the idea to get inside of the holograms and play a song inside of them and then once they shut down, it will seem just like they came back to life. Laney asks him where they're going to get lyrics for a song to play. The TV turns on to another news broadcast by Buzz Newsworthy. He is broadcasting live from the park where the performance by Hologrojband is about to start. Trina is up in stage looking very paranoid because she's haunted by the thought of her brother and his band being dead. This gives Corey the idea on how to get lyrics. He thinks that as Trina lost it with Grojband being gone, she would be guaranteed to go into Diary Mode if she thought Nick Mallory no longer existed. They meet up with Nick Mallory and have him pose in Kin's holo-scanner, telling him it is a pre-performance laser display (which he loves). Corey then "reminds" Nick to turn off his phone for the show, which he does recording a message into the phone "Nick's not here right now". Corey then goes and finds Trina, who is delighted that to finally see him, as it proved he wasn't dead after all. However, Corey continues to say he doesn't exist and tells her neither does Nick Mallory. Trina unwillingly to believe this calls Nick and hears his message, which immediately begins to scare her. However, a Holo-Nick appears, which immediately cheers Trina up as she tries to hug him, only to pass right through him. The prospect that Nick no longer exists is too much for Trina, and she goes into Anger Diary Mode. Corey gets her diary, his band goes inside of the bodies of Hologrojband and they play the song I'm Back which the fans love. After the song, they use a bunch of smoke, the holograms shut off, and it looks just like they came back to life. This fools everybody except for Kate and Allie who still think they're a cover band. Back at the garage, Kin and Kon are eating some holographic marshmallows and then Laney says that there's no way they're doing that again. Corey denies this and tells her the moral he learned for the day. He says that just because they did it once, doesn't mean they should never do it again. Holo-Corey comes up and says that sometimes when you repeat something, it's even better the second time you do it. Kin tells him that he programmed Holo-Corey to say his moral along with him. Corey and Holo-Corey both say "Thanks for coming out everybody" and they close the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Trina Riffin *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Holo-Corey *Holo-Kin *Holo-Kon *Holo-Laney *Mina Beff *Buzz Newsworthy Minor Roles *Chance Happening *Mayor Mellow *Nick Mallory *Holo-Nick *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Mother Mellow (Pictured) Quotes *Laney: So, all I need to do is just hit the melon, and I get ownership of Kon? *Kin: Yep! *Laney (to Kon): You're going to love being my sister. ---- *Kin: Holoband is programmed just like us. To shut down after playing one song. *Kon: Only we have guts and meat inside of us. That's the difference. ---- *Trina: Nick Mallory isn't ... here? And if Nick doesn't exist. NOTHING EXISTS!!!!!! NOTHIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!! ---- *Corey: All you need is one great idea and you can use it again and again. *Holo-Corey: And sometimes, the idea better the second time around. *Kin: I programmed in your little monologue this time. ---- *Kate & Allie: We love you, Grojband Cover Band! For the full transcript, go here. Songs *I'm Back Trivia *The name of this episode is a pun on 'Hologram'. *Despite being able to put your hand through the holograms, there are many instances where this has been proved wrong. **Corey was able to pick up a hologram melon. **Kon was able to be beaten up by holograms, which would have been impossible. However, this was clearly just a gag. **Kin and Kon were able to pick up Holo-Mallows. *Kon's tendency to get hurt was a lot more prevalent in this episode than usual, with his injuries being noticeably more painful. **At the beginning of the episode, Laney accidentally smacked Kon in the head with a baseball bat, which knocked him out and made him drop to the floor. **Although it was not seen, when Kon attempted to share food with the squirrels, he was brutally mauled by them. He was seen covered in scars, bruises, had a black eye, and three missing teeth. Three squirrels were still seen gnawing on his arm. One of the squirrels had red eyes, implying that he had rabies. **Shortly after his squirrel beating, Kon received yet another beating from Hologrojband. He threatened to attack them which resulted in him getting beaten senseless by them. Afterwards, he was thrown out into the sidewalk, covered in more bruises and blemishes and his clothes were torn up. He had two black eyes and his face was turned sideways. His middle finger was broken and was bent over sideways. His eye, which is usually brown, was the color green and bulging out of his head because of how painfully hurt it was. Lastly, there was a holographic knife plunged in his back. Although the knife was holographic, the holographic members of the band were able to physically touch him, so it can be implied that he was physically feeling this pain as well. Afterwards, Corey grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along the sidewalk, back to the house. The sounds of the squirrels were also heard again after he was dragged away, implying that he received yet another attack from the squirrels. Errors *It was confirmed that Kon has brown eyes. However, when he got beat up by Hologram Grojband, one of his eyes were green. *After the scene showing Kon's injury from squirrels, when he was fighting the holograms, he had healed fully. Gallery A Hologroj Picture.jpg Holo-Corey is ready to rock.jpg Trina's mad at Mina for philosophizing.jpg Squirrels hate Kon.jpg Shocked Holo-Laney.jpg Poster Holo-Corey.jpg Let's put out some holo-fliers.jpg Kon vs Hologrojband.jpg Holo-battle-grojband.jpg Car Corey hologram flier for Mayor Mellow and Mother Mellow.jpg Beat up Kon from Hologrojband.jpg Tumblr n49g0sdJgi1s46wvuo1 500.png Trina's on the news.jpg Trina protesting Hologrojband.jpg The place where Hologrojband make a performance.jpg Hologrizing Nick.jpg Piranha mouthed Trina.jpg Trina and Holo-Nick.jpg Paranoid Trina.jpg Grojband possessed Hologrojband.jpg Holo-Corey playing music on stage with his holo-guitar.jpg Hologrojband playing I'm Back.jpg ThanksForComingOutCoreyAndHoloCorey.jpg Im back.jpeg Hologrojimage.jpeg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina